


С рождеством!

by leoriel



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Christmas Presents, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: Питер Грант и Томас Найтингейл обмениваются подарками.





	

На Рождество Найтингейл подарил мне полосатый синий шарф. Если вспомнить, что совсем недавно он от имени Фолли передал мне «для изучения» принадлежавший Безликому Феррари, или те механические часы, это был не самый шикарный его подарок, но, пожалуй, радовал он не меньше прочих. Потому что Томас Найтингейл ничего не делал просто так: это был прекрасный, полосатый, синий Райвенкловский шарф. Вышитый герб факультета не оставлял место случайным интерпретациям.   
\- До меня дошел слух, что тебя недавно распределили в Хогвартс, - сказал Найтингейл, не сводя глаз со своего подарка, который я немедля обмотал вокруг шеи. - Я подумал, что это довольно удачный выбор.  
\- В следующий раз окажется, что у первых волшебников Фолли все-таки были волшебный палочки?  
Тянуло пошутить про сову и письмо из Хогвартса, но свое назначение я уже получил, так что случись оно в самом деле, пришлось бы ответить им отказом. И вместо этого провести вместе с Найтингейлом тщательную проверку: какой магии они там учат детей.   
\- Совершенно не представляю зачем тебе палочка, Питер. Ты и без нее порой чуть ли не доводишь инспектора Сивелла до инфаркта. Да и у тебя есть прекрасный магический посох, хотя, конечно...  
«Не помешало бы больше не выпускать его из рук», - закончил его взгляд.   
\- Я уже почти разобрался с сигнализацией.   
Потому что слова Лесли не давали мне покоя, как и тот факт, что с посохом вышел такой конфуз. Было по-человечески обидно вложить столько трудов в одну вещь и не суметь ей в нужный момент воспользоваться.   
\- После Рождества и проверим, насколько она хороша, - пообещал Найтингейл, - но пока на праздники твой посох останется на хранение в Фолли. Надеюсь, Безликий не пришлет нам подарков.   
Вчера я вытащил из почтового ящика, подписанную Лесли открытку. Там был только адрес дома на Рассел сквер, и марка, но по почерку и едва ощутимым вестигиям, я знал, что это от нее. Открытку, похоже, приобрели в сувенирной лавке: это была репродукция картины, изображавшей скованную льдом Темзу и игравших на льду горожан. Из гугл-картинок я узнал, что написана оригинальная картина была в 1677 году голландским художником Авраамом Гондиусом. Если это был знак, то я, хоть убей не понимал, что Лесли Мей хотела мне сказать. Я собирался показать открытку Найтингейлу, но пока не стоило портить вручение подарков - это была моя любимая часть Рождества.   
Каждый год я решал для себя сложную задачу: удивить волшебника, появившегося на свет в прошлом веке. В этот раз подарок был совместный от нас с Беверли. Немного помедлив, я вручил Найтингейлу коробку в синей, вот совпадение, в тон моего шарфа бумаге.   
\- Планшет? - удивился Найтингейл.  
\- Еще я подключил нам Нетфликс - для Молли, установил пару полезных программ, включая последнюю версию рабочего приложения Скотланд-Ярда, - не так давно кому-то пришла в голову идея, что общественный порядок проще беречь, если выдать полицейским чинам новенькие планшеты, и я подумал, что Найтингейл ничем не хуже Сивелла. - Твиттер, фейсбук и... может, заведем Фолли инстаграм? Одно полицейское управление в Европе постит фото собак, в крайнем случае будем выкладывать фотографии Тоби. Или стряпню Молли.  
Первым, что сделал Найтингейл - сфотографировал меня в шарфе и тут же кому-то послал сообщение. Значит, пользоваться им он уже умел?  
\- Спасибо за подарок Питер.  
Он подошел и крепко обнял меня, напоследок похлопав по плечу. Похоже, мне чертовски шел этот шарф.   
Судя по тому, что через пару часов Найтингейл отправил мне смеющийся смайлик, словарик латыни и средневековый бестиарий в приложениях он все же нашел.


End file.
